


Drabble sin título

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para el segundo kink_meme de la comunidad cosasdemayores en livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble sin título

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el segundo kink_meme de la comunidad cosasdemayores en livejournal.

El cuerpo de Rodolphus está hecho para estar bajo el de su hermano. Las cosas son así. Desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, que se arquean de placer, hasta el cabello largo que le cae por los hombros libre de su atadura, es suyo. 

Rabastan entierra los dedos entre las hebras, casi con ternura para ser alguien que todo lo toma con violencia. Se llena la vista de las piernas de su hermano, largas y estilizadas, perfectas; de la curva de su espalda que se va haciendo ancha. Está aplastándolo contra la cama, cual largo es, pero recibe todo menos quejas. Sus dedos no son lo único que se entierra, también su miembro que reclama ese lugar entre esas piernas del que sólo él es el dueño, por un momento…

La risa de Bellatrix llena la habitación y detiene sus respiraciones. Interfiere los gemidos involuntarios que iban subiendo de volumen. Se escuchan sus tacones, que se acercan. Rabastan es el que alza la vista, Rodolphus, debajo, se estremece e inclina la cabeza.

Rabastan se entierra con firmeza en Rodolphus y se queda quieto un momento, tan adentro como puede. Lo observa todo, impasible. Bellatrix se agacha, toma su látigo favorito y con el mango obliga a su marido a levantar la cabeza. Lo mira hacia abajo, altiva y poderosa. Rodolphus gime y aprieta su entrada alrededor de su hermano.

Bellatrix jala el afilado látigo hacia atrás en un movimiento de muñeca, sin contemplaciones. Sólo eso provoca que Rodolphus grite, y cuando Rabastan baja la mirada se da cuenta de que el juguete le ha abierto el hombro a su hermano. La carcajada de la bruja parece ser un simple ‘ja’ que hace eco en toda la habitación una otra vez, mientras ésta sube el tacón de su boca a la cama, justo al lado del rostro lleno de dolor de su esposo.

Rabastan mira aquella interacción desde su sitio privilegiado, pero no puede mantenerse quieto por mucho más. Tira la cadera hacia atrás, junto con su cabeza; apenas escucha el quejido de Rodolphus al empujar hacia adelante de nuevo. Se pega totalmente al cuerpo de su hermano, puede sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos, puede escuchar la respiración agitada de Bellatrix.

Con los ojos cerrados, pasa su lengua lentamente por la herida de Rodolphus, desde el hombro hasta el cuello, y saborea la sangre. Magia pura. Familia. Placer. El orgasmo lo golpea con tanta fuerza que el zumbido en sus oídos no lo deja escuchar el corte de aire que hace una vez más el látigo de Bellatrix aproximándose a su espalda a toda velocidad…


End file.
